


Mesmerised (Frerard)

by deerperkyset (orphan_account)



Category: My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration, frnkiero andthe patience
Genre: Alternate Universe - Trans, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Frank Iero, Trans Male Character, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 18:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10496562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/deerperkyset
Summary: One shot. Pwp. Gerard wants his baby boy to feel as special as he really is





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Narrissic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narrissic/gifts).



> So I started a new pseud and I did something else, but I'll let you guys figure it out. It's good, not on here, somewhere else. But yeah, this is like my first proper trans writing so I really hope it is okay. Any errors, apologres, but I think I got them all :)

“Oh…” Frank barely spoke. Words were not needed now. They had not been needed twenty minutes ago when Gerard had started. He had the look in his eyes that Frank knew too well. Maybe the look shouldn't have been spotted over dinner when Frank was talking about how dull his day at work had been while he swirled noodles onto his fork. But the look had stopped him. His mind came to a halt and his mouth went dry. He knew this look too well, even if Gerard had been chewing on his mouthful of food while he concentrated on what Frank was saying.

The look had lasted long enough for Frank to notice. Long enough for his stomach to churn and his thighs to involuntarily twitch, pressing against themselves because Frank knew that look and he knew that once Gerard had finished his dinner, he was going to be more than ready for dessert.

Franks hands reached forward, looking to grab onto something to anchor him to where he was. On the bed. His cheek pressed against the mattress which smelt of Gerard, thanks to the fact that Frank had oh so conveniently got on his hands and knees on the bed at an angle, letting Gerard press his shoulders down so his ass was in the air. Presented, perfect, so ready for Gerard to begin as Frank got the whiff of Gerard in his nostrils while he lay slightly on his side of the bed.

Gerard didn't like to rush. No. He was a lover and so in love with Frank that he liked to take his time with him. Show him just how much he loved him. Let him feel so good, like he was floating a foot off of the ground, thrumming at Gerard's acts of affection. The simple acts that started off small, working up to the climax that Frank felt like he was already dying to reach.

Frank was impatient. Frank liked to get what he knew was coming to him and he knew exactly what was coming.

Or more who was going to be coming as he felt Gerard's lips on the back of his right thigh, kissing him gently while a hand glided up his left thigh, reaching his ass before Gerard gave it a squeeze.

“Shit…” Frank panted, trying to turn his head, only resulting in resting on one cheek to the other. He was hot already, turned on by how close Gerard was to being where he wanted him. So close, but not close enough as Frank tried to drag air into his lungs before licking at his lips, needing something, anything, Gerard. Frank knew what he needed and that was the man who was currently on the bed behind him, sucking on the flesh at the top of his thigh, leaving a mark which had Frank whimpering and starting to shake on the bed.

“You like me doing that,” Gerard smiled against Frank's skin, licking over the hickey he had put on Frank. A strangled noise left Frank, his hips stuttered, pushing back a little like he was searching for Gerard, needing Gerard more than anything in the world right now. But Gerard stilled him, “Patience baby, you're gonna feel so good after I'm done with you.”

Frank hummed at that. A smile formed on his lips while Gerard returned to what he had been doing. The sweet build up that Frank loved. God how he loved how Gerard teased him and wound him up. Starting him up so by the time Gerard did anything to him, Frank was a hot, moaning mess on the bed. Toes curling and hands gripping onto the bed sheets as Gerard really got going.

Frank couldn't wait for Gerard to get going. Really make him pant and sweat, begging for more as Gerard sunk two fingers into him.

But Gerard hadn't got to that point yet, not that he had a routine, but Frank had lived with Gerard long enough to know that he had routines in almost every aspect of his life. Even sex. That wasn't a bad thing. It had Frank anticipating that Gerard would be fucking him soon. Frank wanted Gerard to fuck him, make him feel so special and like he was the only person in the world that mattered to Gerard. But Gerard was dragging it out. His kisses had moved to Frank's ass, not going straight for the money shot. No, build them up before you start. That was Gerard's motto when it came to being intimate with Frank. His special boy. Gerard wouldn't have it any other way.

“You look so perfect like this,” Gerard purred, hands squeezing at Frank's ass. Frank mewled, arching his back so he was really presenting to Gerard, giving him the full show because Frank wanted Gerard to hurry the fuck up. Touch him already. Make him feel on top of the world, “God I love you Frank.”

Frank hummed at that because back when they had first met, Frank didn't think that a man like Gerard would fall for a mess like him. He didn't consider himself a proper man, born without a dick. Born with the wrong body parts and too much curve for his liking. But Gerard had fallen for Frank's sass. He fell for his giggle and his smile and the sparkle in his hazel eyes when Gerard looked at him. He really was stunning. Gerard was smitten from the word go.

So when Gerard wanted more, Frank knew he had to say something. Tell Gerard that he wasn't the man that he had thought he was. He was born a girl. Born into the wrong body and Frank hated it. He hated his breasts. Hated the fact that he had a vagina instead of a dick. Frank came clean and told Gerard. He was a man, but a transgender man. Frank expected Gerard to bolt when the news sunk in, but Gerard never did. He just smiled at Frank, thanking him for being honest with him, but no vagina was going to stop Gerard from loving the man he had fallen in love with.

Fast forward three years and Frank whined when he felt Gerard's fingers tracing a line down the centre of his ass. Frank hummed when Gerard circled his hole, pushing forward a little in an attempt to get Gerard to push them in, make Frank feel like his skin was tingling while Gerard fingered him, prepped him for more.

Gerard knew what Frank was angling for. He knew Frank far too well to know that Frank was after one thing. Sex. Gerard loved having sex with Frank. He was like an animal in bed, but Gerard wasn't doing this for himself. No, he wanted to make Frank and Frank alone feel special, feel like he was buzzing. Gerard was doing this purely for Frank, so he knew exactly what to do to make his man feel special. To make his man moan out his name as he came. It was exactly what Gerard was going to do as he traced his fingers lower, making Frank gasp.

At first Frank had felt weird about it. Gerard touching him down there. Frank had always refused at the beginning, saying that it made him feel like less of a man. More like a woman who wanted to believe that she was a man when clearly, the vagina proved that she wasn't a man. But Gerard had helped Frank overcome it. Gerard was so body positive with Frank that eventually, he said yes to sex that way with him. Frank trusted him. Frank loved him completely, so of course when they did it, it was the best sex they had ever had.

“Gonna make my boy purr,” Gerard spoke smoothly, letting his fingers glide lower. His fingers traced over right where Frank wanted him, but he kept going, reaching just a little further until, “Gonna make you feel so good.”

Frank instinctively pushed against Gerard's fingers that were rubbing against his clit, making the heat start to pool inside of him. Pure pleasure that rippled from where Gerard was touching him. Slowly. Gerard didn't want to rush it, especially when Frank softly moaned, the sound coming out breathy, but laced with sex all at the same time. It was a sound that Gerard loved. Franks moans, the way he sounded when they were intimate. The best kind of music to Gerard.

“Bet my boy's wet already,” Gerard smiled against Frank skin, pressing a kiss to his lower back. Frank whined because he had been turned on from the moment Gerard had given him the look. Frank had been hot and wet since then, dying for Gerard to sink into him and fuck him senseless, but Gerard was drawing it all out and even when he moved his fingers, he did it slowly, feeling the folds of Frank before sinking a finger in, feeling him clench slightly and hearing him moan out _Gee_ , “God, you're so wet. So ready, I just wanna…”

Gerard didn't finish his sentence. Frank wondered what he did wanna, but Frank got the idea as Gerard pulled out, hands pressing on Frank's hips before he signalled for him to move, switch positions. Frank knew what was coming as he rolled over, arms instinctively going to cover his chest when he was on his back, but it didn't matter when Gerard's hands pressed on Franks knees, opening him. Spreading his legs and letting Gerard have access to dip down low and just…

“Ah...fuck,” Frank moaned loudly. He knew what Gerard was doing, but every time he went down on him, it still felt like a surprise. The best surprise in the world as Frank's back arched off of the bed. He rolled his hips down against Gerard's face. All Frank could feel was Gerard's tongue lapping at him, darting in and out of him, eating him right up which made Frank shudder.

Frank had to admit, he loved it when Gerard went down on him, he used to hate the idea, but Gerard had changed his opinion on it. The first time Gerard did it, Frank had had one of the best orgasms he had ever had. Begging for more when Gerard asked if he had done alright.

And Frank was begging for more right now, head thrown back against the pillow, his hands reached down, gripping onto Gerard's hair, holding him in place. Frank panted, trying to pull air into his lungs while pleasure bubbled away inside of him. Frank wanted to come. He was desperate to come from this, feeling Gerard's tongue sliding in and out of him, flicking up every now and again to lick and suck at his clit. Frank was a mess, sweat started to build on his brow as the intense building pleasure inside of him started to spike. Gerard was driving him crazy, licking at his clit, making him gasp out explicit moans every time he did it. making Frank felt like he was going to pass out from this alone. And eventually it became too much. It became everything all at once as Frank's lower half started to shake. Gerard's tongue was still in him, licking him out. Every now and again he switched it up, sucking on the soft skin around his clit, building up to sucking on the spot that made Frank cry out. He was there, telling Gerard not to stop, never stop while he buried his tongue back into Frank, groaning when he felt him start to clench around him. So there, Frank tipped, shuddering against Gerard as he came.

Frank couldn't breathe. All he could do was let out broken moans and gasps when Gerard didn't let up. His tongue was still in Frank. He loved the taste of Frank, loved how he reacted as Gerard pressed his thumb to Frank's clit. God he had wished that he had switched the position. Gerard wished that he had lay down and told Frank to sit on his face, rock his hips down against Gerard tongue, fuck himself like that. Gerard still considered it, but all of a sudden, Frank became over sensitive and he couldn't take it for a moment. He needed a break and Gerard felt Frank's hand back in his hair, trying to pull him up as Frank's legs twitched uncontrollably.

“Stop...stop, stop," Frank panted. His eyes were heavy from the strength of his orgasm. Brow still covered in a light sheen of sweat. He smiled weakly at Gerard. God he was covered, mouth wet from Frank. He licked at his lips, looking proud of himself for making Frank come like that. Frank wanted to tell Gerard that he should probably clean up, but in a weird way he liked it. He liked how Gerard looked a little messy after that. His hair was all over the place from where Frank had been holding it tightly. His chin was wet, that was Frank's doing and God, it was like a reminder for Frank that he had just come. His orgasm on Gerard's face, thanks to that wicked tongue of his. Frank just smiled at his boyfriend, still panting, catching his breath back before he let his head drop back down onto the pillow, “Holy shit...Gee.”

“Good?” Gerard asked. He always asked, even though he knew Frank always said yes. He loved it when Gerard gave him oral. Gerard and his tongue were by far the best thing ever when it came to oral. Frank smiled, head still resting on the pillow. He nodded slowly, giggling a little as the post orgasm tingle started to warm his skin while Gerard came to rest above him, looking down.

Gerard smiled at Frank's nod. He knew that Frank enjoyed it, but he liked to hear it too. Liked to hear that he had done a good job and that Frank was totally blissed out from his orgasm. Gerard dipped down, pressing his lips to Franks. Frank went to pull away because he could taste himself on Gerard, but when Gerard's tongue slipped out, licking at Frank's bottom lip, he couldn't stop himself. Franks lips parted and his tongue slid against Gerard's. Slowly, kissing that had so much love poured into it.

That was another thing that Frank loved about Gerard. Such an attentive lover. It wasn't just all about sex for Gerard. Yes, sex was good and the two of them loved having sex with each other, but Gerard truly was a lover. A gentleman that wanted to make his man feel like he was all that mattered.

Plus Gerard hadn't finished. He had made Frank turn into this blissfully happy man and he wanted to do it again. Make Frank hit his euphoric bliss all over again. He knew he could do it. Gerard kind of relished in the fact that he could make Frank come and come and come over and over again. He loved how easily he could make Frank wet for him, he just loved how sexual Frank was. How he had opened up so much to all aspects of sex since they had become active. And Frank knew what Gerard was going to do as his kisses moved to his jaw, his neck, his collarbone, getting lower onto his chest.

Frank was kind of glad of the fact that puberty didn't gift him greatly when it came to breasts. He knew he had them, they were small and still there, but Gerard had helped him to deal with the fact that he had them. Gerard had always said that him having breasts didn't make him less of a man. He helped Frank to learn to accept that he was a man, whether he had them or not. Gerard still saw him as a handsome man, even with them. And he wasn't going to ignore the fact that Frank had them, he helped Frank to embrace the fact that he had breasts. Learn to like them, even if one day Frank got rid of them. But for now, Gerard did what he did, still loving his handsome prince no matter what.

Franks breathing hiccuped when Gerard pressed a kiss to the hope tattoo he had above his left nipple. Gerard had always been fascinated with the ink that adorned Frank's body. He was like a walking canvas, and what with Gerard being an artist, he really did see Frank was a walking work of art. Not just because of his tattoos. His skin could have been clear of them and Gerard still would have thought it, but he was fascinated with body art. Terrified of needles himself, but in awe of tattoos and all kinds of body art. This tattoo was his favourite. It was above Frank's heart, he loved kissing the tattoo, feeling the soft rhythmic beat of Frank's heart beneath his lips. The slightly elevated beat because Frank was thrumming, so turned on with his hands in his own hair, panting when Gerard licked at his nipple, taking it into his mouth and sucking softly, making Frank keen and his back arch off of the bed.

“Gee…” Frank forced out, trying to speak even though all he wanted to do was to let Gerard go for round two. But Frank wasn't greedy. As much as he loved what Gerard did to him, he didn't want to be selfish. He had had his, it was Gerard's turn now and Frank really wanted nothing more than to get Gerard on the bed like he was and go down on him, suck him off like there was no tomorrow, “Come on...lemme blow you.”

Gerard was all but ready to turn it down, wanting to make this about Frank, not about him. But Frank was remarkably strong for his stature. He moved underneath Gerard, flipping positions quickly. Gerard was all but ready to protest. This was not about him. He just wanted to make Frank feel good tonight. He could wait. But Frank wasn't seeing it like that as he knelt between Gerard's legs now that he was the one on his back on the bed. Frank sucked on his bottom lip, fingers tugging at the elastic on Gerards boxers, freeing the erection he had been trying to ignore.

Frank hummed, smiling because god, he really did love Gerard and loved the way he looked at him while fingers wrapped around his cock. Frank loved Gerard for his personality, his nerdy humour, everything about his personality made Frank fall hopelessly in love with him. But when they were in bed like this, there was one thing Frank loved the most about Gerard and that thing was what his hand held onto, fingers wrapping around his cock, slowly pumping him, making a breathy _oh_ escape from his lips.

Frank wanted to say how much he really did love Gerard's cock. He felt like he could have written an essay about it, describing how it was perfect and the right size and thick and made Frank's mouth water.

Frank had maybe been a little jealous the first time he saw Gerard naked. He was the epitome of a man. He wasn't built up and rippling with muscle, but he was all straight lines and no curves and broad shoulders and body hair in all the right places and of course, he had the correct body parts. He just screamed masculinity to Frank and he had to admit, at the start, even though Frank did honestly love Gerard, he did envy him a little. Frank wished that he had the physique that Gerard had. The broad shoulders and some sort of muscle definition at least. Less curves, less femininity, less breasts, less vagina. And even though Frank was jealous of the fact that he wanted what Gerard had, he had to look on the bright side. To himself, Frank was a man. Maybe a little more slender and a little more curvy than he had hoped for. A little more of the opposite sex, but his gender screamed man. He too had Gerard. He had the man of his dreams. As much as Frank wanted to be jealous of Gerard as he looked at the fact that he actually had a cock, which Frank could only dream of having, he still had Gerard. He had a man who saw him as a man. Who loved him just the way he was. The man in the woman's body. He was accepting and what more could Frank want?

Frank rested a hand at the base, his other hand gripping Gerard firmly. He smiled when Gerard whined at the contact, Frank's fingers gripping him how he loved it. The right amount of pressure, running up his shaft and Frank couldn't resist taking the tip into his mouth when the bead of pre come welled up. He lapped his tongue over Gerard's slit, feeling his hips pull up at the contact. Frank hummed around the head, tasting Gerard. The bittersweet taste that Frank couldn't get enough of. It was like Gerard was made for him. Frank was made to make Gerard's eyes flutter shut when he hollowed out his cheeks and sunk down, pushing Gerard to the back of his throat.

Gerard was babbling curses. His hand ran through Frank's hair, wanting to grip, but only so he could get Frank's attention. Get him to look up so eyes could lock. Frank did that and Gerard was looking down at him, mesmerised, mouth open, panting as Frank swirled his tongue around the head of his cock, licking it like it was some sordid sucker that Frank really did love to wrap his lips around.

Gerard couldn't take his eyes off of Frank. He was transfixed with the hazel eyes that looked up at him. Stunned and in awe over the fact that he had Frank, the handsomest man he had ever met in his entire life. Frank looked up at Gerard, licking at the sensitive spot on the underside of his cock before he sunk down again, eyes closing, brow furrowing and groaning when the ache in his jaw started to set in.

“Fuck,” Gerard breathed, hand still in Frank's hair as he bobbed up and down, leaving Gerard to stutter, words falling from his tongue because he felt the need to voice what was in his head when Frank's eyes locked with his, “Look at you. So fuckin’ sexy. God you're perfect.”

Frank hummed at that, feeling the warm glow of adoration spread over him when Gerard's free hand reached out for his cheek, stroking affectionately. Frank wanted to please Gerard, he was his world, but Frank was aching, throbbing for Gerard to be in him. Oral sex was great. Frank loved giving, loved receiving, but he loved the intimate closeness he had with Gerard when that actually had sex. Frank wanted to be closer to Gerard, so close, feel a connection that he only ever wanted to experience with Gerard.

And Gerard was so focussed on the fact that Frank gave by far the best blow jobs ever, he hadn't noticed that Frank had grabbed at the bottle of lube that Gerard had set down onto the bed. He hadn't even noticed that Frank had somehow uncapped it discreetly whilst blowing him, squirting some onto his fingers, wanting one thing when Frank reached back and pushed a digit into himself.

Frank whined around Gerard at the stretch. Gerard was on cloud nine thanks to Frank, hand in his hair and the other hand desperate to touch him, but he didn't know that Frank was already there, sliding a finger in and out before inserting a second digit, keening at the stretch when he scissored and curled his fingers.

Gerard wasn't aware of it as all as he climbed. So close when Frank sucked on the head of his cock, swirling his tongue over it before pulling off. Frank couldn't wait anymore. He was tolerant to a degree. Frank could wait if he had to, but he really couldn't right now as he climbed over Gerard, reaching for a condom from the bedside drawer.

Gerard got exactly what was going on now. Maybe it had all been for Frank at the beginning, but Frank had pushed him so close, on the brink of snapping that Gerard groaned when he realised what Frank was doing, tearing the condom wrapper open before sliding it down on Gerard. Gerard's hands went for Frank's thighs when he was done, sliding up to his hips, ass, pulling him closer, on top of him, gripping him down for a kiss.

“I love you...” Gerard spoke into the kiss, lips crashing and pressing messily, perfectly. Frank breathed a _love you too_ into the kiss, open mouthed with tongues gliding together. His hips rolled, pressing against Gerard, rubbing against his hole. So close, a breathtaking spark shot through Frank, skin bubbling at the contact. So close, but not close enough until Gerard reached under Frank, breaking their kiss to look between the two of them, gripping the base of his cock, lining up.

It was that moment that felt like everything came to a halt. Their world was still, hushed, melting away in the moment that Frank nudged against Gerard. His breathing hitched and Gerard's grip tightened on his hips, letting Frank take control while he pushed down, filling up with Gerard slowly, achingly slowly.

“Oh…” Gerard slipped out, head falling back against the pillow and his eyes rolling back, closing. His fingers gripped Frank tighter, the heat of him made Gerard feel boneless, skin tingling as Frank stabilised himself, hands on Gerard's chest as he bottomed out, “Shit...so tight.”

Frank adjusted for a second, feeling breathless at how full he was. So thick, he ached, but when Frank nudged his hips forward, the ache was replaced by pleasure. Feeling Gerard in him, so overwhelming, so much, so perfect as Frank pushed back, an ah escaping his lips.

Gerard didn't know how he was going to last. He had tried to ignore the ache in his underwear when he went down on Frank, pressing himself against the mattress to calm down his erection. But Frank was just...indescribable. Gerard couldn't put into words what he thought and felt for Frank. Just looking at him, that turned Gerard on exponentially, plus Frank going down on him, that was the icing on the cake. Gerard thought it was going to be just that, but now, Frank was taking control. It wasn't just about him anymore as Gerard pushed his hips up, syncing with Franks movements, making Frank mewl when Gerard rubbed him just the right way.

“Shit...” Frank panted, nails digging into Gerard's chest. Every time he moved, Gerard was creating perfect friction. The curls of hair on Gerard were rubbing right against Frank, the friction right on his clit, over sensitive, but Frank didn't want to stop. His cheeks flushed and his breathing stuttered. Even Gerard knew that Frank was close again. Wet against him, pushing himself closer against Gerard.

And Gerard was trying to hold off, knowing that the moment Frank came again, he wouldn't be able to contain his. He bit on his lip, letting Frank take over because he truly was a sight that Gerard liked to admire. Just let him take control and use him for his pleasure. Gerard would just lie there and watch. Front row seat, vip access to the best show in town. Who needed porn when they had this kind of show. Gerard knew he didn't. All he knew was that watching Frank was like the best kind of porn. Watching the look on his face, the way his eyes would close but he would still look like he was focussing. Focussing on what he desperately wanted. The slew of curses and _oh god_ would fall from Frank's parted lips as it grew. His hips would falter, trying to keep rhythm, chasing his orgasm. Toes would curl and his thighs would start to shudder. It was happening now. Frank was so there and Gerard was coaxing him on, feeling him clench around his cock, grinding against him until…

It spread like fire through his lower half. Tingling fire that made Frank cry out. He held onto Gerard, fingernails scratching against his chest as his orgasm ripped through his body. His back arched and Frank felt like he couldn't breathe, intense pleasure rippled through him and he was happy to give up breathing to feel like this with Gerard.

Gerard was mesmerised, his own orgasm looming close because Frank was just breathtaking to watch like this, lost in the moment, all the inhibitions about his body were lost, not even thought about while Frank whined, still gyrating his hips against Gerard, finally breathing through the aftermath of his climax while his lower half continued to spasm thanks to post orgasm tingles. Clenching. Gerard couldn't hold any longer.

Gerard's mind started to white out and he was so close. Frank had squeezed him through his climax, pushing Gerard even closer. Knots knotting tighter. Gerard could finally let go. His breathing quickened and his hands held onto Frank's thighs tightly. Like a tsunami that was about to hit land, Gerard was lost in it. It hit and Gerard grunted, spine feeling like liquid when he came. Frank slowed down, savouring the feeling of Gerard coming inside of him, the light pulsing sensation. Frank loved the feeling, knowing that he had got Gerard to the point of ecstasy when his eyes closed and his head titled back. Gerard was lost, found again with Frank, but totally lost in the moment as Frank started to slow down, panting before he stopped, exhausted and satisfied.

“God I love you.” Frank told Gerard, looking down at him before Gerard blinked open his eyes. Catching his breath back, he smiled up at Frank, hand reaching to his cheek when Frank leant down to kiss him.

“Love you too.” Gerard smiled moments before lips collided. Soft and slow. Frank was too exhausted to go all intense make out session on Gerard. The kiss was tired, a little lazy, but the pair were smiling as Frank shifted and climbed off of Gerard, hissing at the empty feeling in him when he collapsed onto the bed next to him.

Gerard tossed the condom towards the trash by the bed once he had tied it off, really not wanting to get out of bed when it didn't go in. Gerard groaned. Leave it, he thought. He knew he could just throw it away properly when he got up tomorrow morning.

Right now there were more important things to focus on, like how Gerard had the most beautiful boyfriend in the world next to him in bed. The beautiful boyfriend that he rolled over to face, wrapping an arm around him, making funny small talk for a bit before the pair dozed off to sleep, exhausted, satisfied, and totally in love with each other.            

 


End file.
